Mine-Portals
by Sorabrine
Summary: This is the story of Brian and his quest to find his friends and leave Minecraftia for good. Will he succeed, or will someone else get in his way? Suck at summaries. Includes Mob Talker, along with a few other mods. Allowing OC to a point.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys. I know it's been a long time since I've been on here, but to be honest, I found a site that I feel a lot happier on. It's called , a site that lets me throw out all of my artistic talents to the website. If anyone's thinking of checking out what I make, my username there is my username here. It doesn't mean I'm not going to be on here anymore, but it does mean I won't be on as frequently.**_

**_Now, about the Kingdom Wars series, I decided to stop that for the time being so I can focus on this story. It basically describes how everything comes into play in later stories. It will have characters and settings from other stories, but I'll be altering the realities of those stories to make them a little more original. Also, I will be including mods into this, including the mob talker mod, but I won't be using the OC that were given to me in the first story (mostly because I forgot most of them, sorry). Now, enough talk. Let's get this story started._**

There once was a king. One many agreed was not fit to be one. His name was Brian, king of Brianchaick. He was kind, but lazy. He did not care whether or not he obtained more kingdoms, but instead cared about the people he had control over.

Of course, he wasn't always like this. In fact, he was never even part of our home world. He came from a planet called Earth, which was said to have not just cubes, but circles and triangles as well. Brian had almost no friends. Only Duncan, Caitlin, George, and Mathew. They and Brian all had one thing in common: they all loved a game that shows our world. They call it Minecraft, a game that only sets the limit to the player's imagination. Once a week, Brian and his friends would sit in his room and play Minecraft until his mother tells them to leave.

One day, however, the gang were fiddling with a few mods that they always wanted in their game. Each one picked three, which all the others had to include as well: Mathew, being the lazy one, chose the Too Many Items mod, the Familiars mod, and the world-famous Mob Talker mod. George, being the adventurer of the group, chose the Either mod, the Dimensional Doors mod, and the Creepypasta mod. Caitlin, being a girly girl since never, chose the Hardcore End mod, the Mutant Creatures mod, and the dreaded Herobrine mod. Duncan, wanting to be a big showoff, went with the Better Moves mod, the Gulliver mod, and the Gun mod. Brian, having a strong attachment to mobs, chose the Mo' Creatures mod, the SCP mod, and the Grimoire of Gaia mod.

Against the agreement, however, Brian saw a Minecraft mod that sounded interesting. It was called the Reality mod. It was said to bring your Minecraft world to life. Brian wanted to use the mod, but the others weren't so syked about using it. Reluctantly, though, they agreed to use it, so long as they can choose one other mod each. Brian blindly agreed, not caring what they chose. Caitlin chose the Tales of Notch mod, Duncan chose the More Players Models mod, George chose the Cookie mod just for laughs, and Mathew chose the Minions mod.

It was then that everything went out of control. The moment they all logged into their Minecraft accounts with their mod collection, their laptops shut down instantly. They tried everything: pressing the power button, plugging them in, even changing the battery packs to the backup supplies their parents graciously gave them. Nothing happened until Brian slammed his fists onto the keyboard of his laptop. Then, all five of them lit up at once, shining brighter than any of them remembered. They shielded their eyes from the intensity of the light just as they got pulled into their laptops.

When Brian opened his eyes, he saw that he was alone, separated from his friends floating through what appeared to be outer space. A few moments of floating led to Brian finding our world, Minecrafria. Just as he saw it, though, he spotted others surrounding it, each one looking exactly the same. Those were the different dimensions of Minecrafria. As the game of Minecraft makes different worlds, a dimension opens up to balance out the new changes. Brian was lucky enough to begin in the center dimension just as it is at its darkest hour.

_**Alright! That's the prologue of a story unlike any other. I'm willing to take OC just to disorient the stories even further. Put in whatever info you think will be needed for the story. It can be very detailed, it can be to the point. Doesn't matter to me. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone. So, one thing I forgot to mention was that I want the OC requests sent via private messaging. Of course, for the one _****___person who already sent a request, I've already got it recorded so I won't forget it. That being said, let's start with chapter one._**

I woke up with a start as I heard a scream that sounded like Caitlin. I looked around the room I was in, noticing a lot of changes. The room appeared small, bland, and for some reason blocky. I was laying in a bed that I recognized from a game I played back home. Before I could take in the rest of the room, I heard another scream come from the other side of the bedroom door. I didn't think twice before jumping out of the bed and across the room, breaking the door down as I charged through.

What I saw was unexplainable; a group of five people stood in front of another doorway, surrounding man in a lab coat. His hair was white, matching his beard, but slightly darker than the coat. He held what appeared to be a blocky 50- caliber gun. The guy in the coat looked at me and aimed at my chest.

"Oh, hello there," he said in a British accent. "Who might you be?" That caused everyone else to look at me with fear and confusion in their eyes.

I didn't respond the the guy. Instead, I drew an iron sword from what felt like thin air. I looked down at it and saw that it had symbols engraved along the blade, the entire the glowing lightly. Snapping back to what I assumed was my new reality, I looked back at the scientist guy and stepped into a fighting position, my sword directly above my head.

"I'm afraid you can't do that, pally boy," he said. "Unless, of course, you wish for your friends to die." Before he finished with his statement, the building began to tremble, the wall to my left crumbling down. Behind it, I saw the silhouettes of three huge creatures, each of them gradually coming closer to me. I stepped back as the creatures entered the building. One looked like a Zombie on steroids, one looked like a skeletal warrior, and one looked like a larger Enderman with extra arms.

"Behold my latest work," the scientist guy said. "These are the mutant creatures, made by a special potion I created. The name's John, by the way."

The creatures towered over me, but I wasn't afraid for some reason. There was something that told me these things wouldn't hurt me even if they wanted to. I stood upright, lowering my sword, and stared at the creatures. "I am Brian," I said. "I come from a planet known as Earth. If you can hear me, all powerful beings, break free from the binds that man strapped to you and live the way you wish to live."

I had no idea what I was talking about. I didn't see restraints, nor did I know they had a master. Even so, the three creatures seemed to be straining against something. How pathetic," John sighed. "I guess we'll have to go with the heavy artillery." John snapped his fingers, causing an explosion behind me. I turned around to see a giant, stretched out creeper. It looked right at me with blank eyes, slowly turning a paler green as the seconds passed, a faint hissing sound growing louder along the time passing. Even then, I saw something in the creeper that said it wouldn't blow.

"Mighty creeper, I understand your sorrows," I said. "Allow me to help you, and together we can change how people view you and your kind. I know it will be difficult to trust me, but I'm just like you." Knowing the creeper wouldn't answer, I decided to try something I saw in a movie once. I raised my hand up to the creeper's head, looked away, and extended my arm as slowly as I could. I continued to hear the hissing, but it seemed to have stopped increasing in volume. After a moment of hearing the hissing, it stopped, and I felt something in my extended hand. I looked and saw that the creeper had rested its head on it.

"Well that's just great," John said. "Now I have to kill all of you. The question left to ask that should be obvious is who will die first?" The gun still pointed at me, John pulled the trigger, emitting a quick loud bang. I had no idea what was going on, for I felt no pain, nor did I see anything that resembled contact. Looking behind me, I saw a small hole in what remained of the wall, showing that John missed me and struck that wall.

Before any of us could react, an arrow head emerged through his head. Blood and brain matter splattered onto the ground as John fell to the ground. Behind him was a girl in a green hoodie. She aimed her arrow at the creatures behind me, as if assuming they would attack at any moment.

"Anyone moves, and they die with those fiends."

_**And that is chapter one. Thank you Spark Erika for your OC. She'll have a better appearance in the next chapter, I assure you. Anyway, if you don't like cliffhangers like I tried to do here, you're going to have a hard time with this story. Please do give me whatever criticism you got for me. It'll really help me make this story a lot better. That's all I have to say that hasn't been said already. Until the next chapter. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, here's chapter two. This is basically where you hopefully find out which story I've altered first. If you can't figure it out after the chapter's over, I'll give you the name of the story, along with the author of that story. Of course, now I know how difficult it is to get a lot of needed detail into the stories, but that's storytelling for you. Anyway, on with the story.**_

"Listen, girlie, we don't want any trouble," I said. "Just put down the bow, and we can talk about this."

"How can I trust a monster like you," the girl asked. "No living human has ever gotten close to abominations like the ones behind and lived. The only way you could be different is if you too are a monster." At the end of her sentence, one of the guys grabbed her bow out of her hands and threw it away.

"Did it ever occur to you that these 'abominations' aren't evil," he asked, and followed with "Unless you've been under a rock this whole time, they're our friends. Even more so, they're the king and queens of their respectful mobs."

I paid no attention to the people talking. Instead, I turned around and stared at the creatures behind me. They were blocky, like a game I played not long before I got to this place. After a moment of thinking, I finally put two and two together and realized that I'm in my game of Minecraft. Just as I realized that, though, each of the four creatures began to glow and shrink. Before my very eyes, the four creatures, which I deducted were the mutant forms of a few of the more hostile mobs, changed back into their original forms. The zombie lost its build and intimidation, turning into a scrawny, decaying man about my age. The Enderman, or should I say Enderwoman, lost two of its arms and also thinned out a bit along with its decrease in height. The skeleton began getting some actual flesh on its bones while also losing some of its bulk and armor, revealing it too was female. Two of the Creeper's legs raised up and grew to become arms while the other two grew in length to fit with the body of yet another girl around my age. I was slightly confused not because they just turned from brutes to norms, but because all four of them looked familiar.

"There, you see? They're our friends," the guy said. "The zombie's name is Yaebi, the skeleton's named Skully, Andr is the enderperson, and the creeper is Cupa. I'm Shayde, the girl back behind me is Ella, and the guys on each side of her are Sora and Jack."

The girl at the doorway stood up straight instantly and planted a smile onto her face as if it were there the whole time. "Well then, it's nice to meet you. I'm Jessie," she replied, extending an arm out. Shayde reached out and shook her hand without any sort of hesitation, then turned to me.

"It's good to see you're alright... Brian was it," he asked. I replied with a mere nod as I tried to figure out why everyone's names sounded so familiar, apart from Jessie's. "We found you drifting around in a river not far from here and thought we had to help you out, you know?"

"You weren't even with us when we found him, Shayde," Jack said. "Don't try taking the credit like you took my girl." At that statement, I realized how I knew their names. The four people were mentioned in a story I read a few months back. However, certain things were very wrong. For one, Sora's supposed to be a girl, not a guy. Plus, it should've been Sora who Jack from Ella. Another thing, there was no John mentioned in the story. Where are Herobrime's minions? Where's his son, Brian?

At that thought, something dawned onto me. "Am I Herobrine's son," I thought allowed. "Is that why I'm here?"

"What did you say," Ella asked. Startled, I looked at her and noticed how pretty she looked. She had a tomboy-like attire, followed up with no makeup at all. It was odd for me to comprehend, for the only other girl I know that doesn't dress up like it's boiling outside, or wears makeup to the point that there's no natural skin on the face, was Caitlin. Looking at Jack, who was on her left, he had an intimidating look to him; a decent build, a military styled haircut, and a glare that could make Chuck Norris break a sweat. His clothes seemed to cling to his body, showing off the muscles that hid underneath. Sora, on the other hand, seemed to be the complete opposite of Jack. He looked slightly scrawny, but still looked like he could manage himself with ease, his hair was messy and matched the pleasant feel his expression seemed to give off. His clothes were slightly baggy, but not like the douches that leave their pants below their asses.

"Dude, you might want to get some more rest," Shayde said, drawing my attention back to him. I could tell why Ella would choose him over Jack. Even though Jack has a guardian's appearance, Shayde seemed more laid back and relaxed, wearing what I'd define as sports clothing. His expression showed a combination of compassion and boredom. "Honestly," he continued, "if you think you're a child of some make-belief dick-bag, then you hit yourself pretty hard in the river." Looking outside, Shayde noticed how late it had gotten. "Jessie, why don't you rest here for the night as well," he asked. "You can take my room, and I'll sleep on the couch."

"That won't be necessary," I said. "With my sleep deprivation, I'll most likely be up most of the night. She can take my bed."

"That's so sweet of you two to offer, but I can't," she replied. "I've got other things I have to do before I can get a chance to rest."

"Oh, come now," Sora piped in. "I'm sure it can wait 'til morning. You look exhausted. Stay and rest for at least a little while, then we can help you out with whatever you need to do. Right guys?" Everyone, even the mobs that still stood behind me, nodded at Sora's compromise, Jessie smile even larger. Jack then to me with a curious look.

"You gonna help out as well," he asked.

Reluctantly, I shook my head. "I have to find my friends," I explained. "I'm certain they came with me when I got to this world. Though they've all played Minecraft many times over up 'til now, I can't help but feel that something bad will happen to them if I don't locate them soon."

"That's understandable," Ella said. "I'd feel the same way if my friends ever got lost."

"Alright, then we'll split into two groups," Shayde announced. "Andr, Cupa, Yaebi and Jack will help Brian with looking for his friends, while Skully, Ella, Sora and I help Jessie with whatever she needs done."

"Who, pray tell, put you in charge, Shayde," Jack asked through his gritted teeth.

"It doesn't matter, Jack," I said.

Let's just get some rest. We've got a long day ahead of us."

With that, everyone went to their respected rooms. Jessie took my room since there was no way I could sleep. It actually wasn't sleep deprivation that kept me awake, but my worry for my friends' safety. Deep in my thought, I heard a creek from the wooden planks behind me. Though I heard it loud and clear, I didn't turn around to see who it was.

"Can't sleep, can you," a female voice called from behind. I turned my head slightly to see what looked like a creeper face. "Is something wrong, Brian?"

"I'm fine, Cupa," I replied. "I just have a lot on my mind at the moment, none of which you'd be able to explain."

"I could try," she insisted, grabbing my hand. I instinctively pulled my hand away, completely caught off guard by her actions. Unfortunately, I could feel myself blushing from what she did, which is most likely why she snickered instead of pouting like what I thought she would do.

Due to her move on me, I completely lost my train of thought. Instead of worrying about my friends, my thoughts were filled with questions as to why Cupa did what she did. The thoughts that followed were anything but desirable at the moment.

"My, what color," she laughed. "Your face looks like it's covered in redstone." I turned my head to hopefully hide my blushing only to have it grow brighter as Cupa wrapped her arms around me. "Someone really needs to relax. I could help with that, if you know what I mean."

"Unhand me," I snapped. The sudden outburst surprised Cupa, getting her to step away from me as I turned to her. "If I wanted your 'help', I would have asked for it. My friends are out there right now, most likely scared, wounded, and starving while I am supposedly lounging around here like nothing has changed. I have more efficient things I should be doing than doing 'that' with you."

"I-I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I was only trying to help. That's what friends do, right?"

"I only met you today," I replied. " It takes a lot longer than that for me to consider someone my friend." I turned my back to Cupa before adding " of course, I do consider you to be an acquaintance of mine." At that, I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

I splashed a handful of water into my face to help clear my thoughts. Looking into the makeshift mirror in front of me, I saw that I was the same as the others; I looked like a normal human instead of being nothing but blocks. Unconsciously replaying Cupa's actions in my head, I checked myself out, trying to figure out her reasons for acting so recklessly. I was pretty much an emo-nerd hybrid: a Big Bang Theory T-shirt covered by my black and gray sweater, dark blue jeans, black and gray shoes with red shoe laces, and a pair of decent looking glasses. My hair wasn't all that messy before, but with what's happened already, I messed it up a lot more than I prefer. When wrapped in my clothes, I look like I have a good build on me, yet I've never exercised in my life with the exception of my half-assed work outs in gym class. All I've ever done was eat decent food, and it has yet to show much on my body. I have a mid-sized stomach showing, which I assume Gabriel Iglasias would list as a healthy level of fatness. I was neither handsome nor ugly, yet I hide my appearance within my baggy clothing. Nothing about me gave any answer for her actions.

Then it finally hit me. I said I wanted to help her while she was still a mutant, so that memory must've stuck around when she turned to normal. Even so, I couldn't fall in love with her. If I remembered correctly, she's supposed to love someone else, then die with her lover.

I splashed my face with water once more just to make sure my mind was where it should be when I heard a series of quick clicks that was all too familiar to me.

"Turn around, and you will perish."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys. Sorry about last chapter, I forgot to tell you guys what story I altered. It's name is Live, and the author of that story is WhovianGurl123. Go check out the story, because it is awesome. Anyway, enough about that, time for the third chapter.**_

**I used my peripheral vision to look up at the mirror and figure out who was behind me. It looked like Steve, the default Minecraft skin, but his eyes were glowing brightly. The glow was white in color, making it all too obvious who it was.**

**"Come on, Herobrine," I said, standing upright. That helped me see that what he held was, indeed, a gun. "If you want to threaten someone, make sure they don't worship you first."**

**"Are you saying you do not fear me," he asked curiously. "That's preposterous. No being in creation has ever lived without fearing me."**

**"Well, I'm no ordinary being," I stated. "I happen to enjoy your presence, almighty one."**

**Herobrine lowered his gun, giving me the sign that I could turn around. He looked a lot worse than I imagined. His clothes were burned, torned, and sun bleached, making his blue shirt look almost as white as his eyes from the glow that came from it. His skin was no better; he was completely covered in scars and burns. He also got a black eye, and singed hair. Everything I read about Herobrine stated that he looked exactly like Steve, not like Steve after a trip to the nether.**

**"Geez," I exclaimed. "What kind of party did you take part of?"**

**"This is no joking matter," Herobrine stated. "You may find this hard to believe, but Notch is the one whose destroying this storyline. You are not the only one brought here by him."**

**"Whoa, hold on," I said. "You're saying this actually is the story I read about?"**

**"I do not understand what you mean by that," he replied, "but an easy way to explain this is that there are different histories of Minecraftia. Each history is written as a story, which then creates a new world. Unfortunately, Notch thought it would be fun to see what happens if the histories had altered. As such, he summoned a new set of creatures in different worlds, or what we call storylines, and even took a few humans from the real world to changed things that way. People say I had done it, though I had nothing to do with it. You must believe me, don't you?"**

**"Of course I do," I replied. "Though I'm sure the others won't, nothing will make me doubt your innocence."**

**Herobrine didn't respond to that. Instead, we heard a jiggle of the door knob, followed by a knock in the door itself. "Brian, are you still in there," I heard on the other end. It was Cupa. Great. I turned to the door, then back to where Herobrine originally stood, only to see I was alone again. Fucking. Perfect.**

**I opened the door to be greeted by Cupa, her face filled with sadness. It was amazing how much she looked like a puppy at that moment. "Can I help you," I asked.**

**"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I made you feel uneasy," she replied. "You just looked so upset, and I wanted to try to take your mind off of it."**

**"Well, I should also apologize for snapping at you," I said, looking away from Cupa's face. "It was completely uncalled for, unnecessary and undeserved. I should've expected that you were trying to help, but..."**

**"You've had a lot on your mind," she interrupted. " I got it. Just know that if it ever happens again, I'll be here to 'take a load off ' your shoulders." At that, she winked at me and walked over to the couch and sat down. From what I could see, she had her legs spread out pretty wide.**

***Great*, I thought, sarcastically. *My time here is going to be fun.* I walked over to the couch, but before I could sit down in what little room was left, an explosion emitted at the door. Looking over toward the smoke and debris, I saw what appeared to be Herobrine, but not the one I saw a few minutes ago. Instead of having the presence of a nether traveller, his clothes looked crisp and clean as they should, and his body had no sort of wounds or injuries. **

**"Greetings, traveller," I said, calmly walking up to him. By the time I got in front of Herobrine, everyone had gathered into the living room, surrounding Cupa. "I assume you are the feared god everyone calls Herobrine. I must say, you're not at all as I envisioned you to be."**

**"You dare speak of me like I am a mere mortal," he shouted. This Herobrine spoke with a British accent, while the Herobrine I originally met had no accent at all. Definitely not my Herobrine.**

**"Gee, sorry man," I lied. "Sadly, when your name has everything needed to spell a type of drug, and even in the correct order to spell it might I add, it's hard to take you seriously."**

**Everyone behind me gasped in shock. Obviously, I was the only one brave enough, or stupid enough, to talk to Herobrine in that manner. "You know who I am, yet you show such disrespect to me," Herobrine said. "You must really have a death wish." He drew a sword from his back just as lightning struck the ground not ten blocks away from the house. If I was ever going to find my friends, I'd have to defeat the one guy I truly understood.**

**"Actually, Heroin, I do have a death wish," I said. "Sadly for you, my death wish actually has something to do with dolls, so I won't be killed by you anytime soon." I was prepared to draw my sword, planning out my attacks perfectly, when I heard another set of footsteps coming from behind me.**

**Turning around, I saw a kid my age that looked like the Herobrine I was confronting. At that, I knew that he was Brian, Herobrine's son. "Father, I won't allow this," he said, drawing his sword. "Go back to where you came from, or else."**

**"You dare order me around," he said. Herobrine raised his left hand above his head, sending a bolt of lightening towards Brian. I, however, managed to deflect it with my blade. Though, I didn't actually do anything. The sword just appeared in my hands and moved to where the lightening was. It took me a while to process what might've caused this, and during that time I was just as awestricken as everyone else in the room.**

**Before I could do anything, the sword moved from out in front of Brian to pointed out to Herobrine without me wanting it to. I finally came to the conclusion that my sword had a mind of its own, and was using me a possessive object. It was the wielder, and I was the weapon. As crazy as it sounded, I decided to just go with it and got into a fighting position that fit where the blade was.**

**Herobrine charged at me, sword in hand, prepared to impale me. Luckily, my theory was correct as the sword moved faster than my instincts did, deflecting Herobrine's attack. He jumped up and thrusted the sword down in attempt to skewer me from head to crotch. This time, my instincts moved as fast as the sword. It blocked his strike as I moved a couple of steps out of the way. When Herobrine was in the correct area, I punched him in the stomach, twisting slightly to attempt to give him more pain as he launched off of my fist and smashed through the wall behind my friends.**

**"Holy shit," Sora exclaimed, stepping away from the hole with everyone else. "I don't think anyone has ever done that before."**

**"You have gotten lucky, mortal," I heard Herobrine say. "Next time will be different. I assure you of that."**

**"I look forward to our next encounter," I replied as a puff of smoke emitted from the rubble. I walked over towards the hole to see that no one was there. "All clear. You can relax now."**

**"How the fuck are we supposed to relax," Jack asked. "You just dug our fucking graves along with your own."**

**"Jack, come on," Jessie said. "In case you blacked out when it happened, Brian mopped the floor with him. You know, the human Brian, not Herobrine's son."**

**"Where did he go, anyway," Ella asked, looking where Netherborne Brian should've been. Walking over to it, there was no sign that he had ever moved. No Brian in sight whatsoever.**

**"It's probably best that he has left," Jessie replied, not actually answering the question. "I mean, not to be rude, but having him here may not be easy to deal with."**

**"Nevertheless, it is best that we check the perimeter in case there is still danger."**

**"Well, I think I saw my sister and her boyfriend, Felix, leave to do something," Ella pointed out, causing everyone to snicker except for me and Cupa. "Blazette and Michael went out on a date before this whole thing happened, Danny and Serenity are in the lake doing who knows what, Bryce went for a walk, and I haven't seen Priscilla anywhere."**

**"Perhaps that is where Brian went," I said. "His feelings for this Priscilla girl must've had him wanting to ensure she was safe."**

**"Well, I'm sure we'll see everyone else in the morning," Jessie stated. "Let's just get some sleep before the sun rises and we have to get out of here."**

**Everyone agreed with that and returned to their rooms for some more sleep. Everyone except for Cupa, who was still laying on the couch, now with shock filled eyes. I walked over to her and sat on the arm. Honestly, I had some sort of feelings for her. I just didn't know at that time whether it was real, or if it was just pity.**

**"Are you alright," I asked. All I got as a reply, however, was a mere shiver. I decided to just let all my thoughts go, hang loose and lend her a hand. I laid down in front of Cupa and wrapped my arms around her in attempt to not only bring her warmth, but also assurance that the madness is over.**

**As I felt her slowly drift to sleep, I began to follow suite, darkness spreading across my vision. The last thing I heard was Cupa whisper something in my ear. Something that would remain with me for eternity.**

**"I love you."**

**Aww. How sweet. Still allowing OC, if you want to post any. Don't know what else to say, so I'll see you all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys. Welcome back. Sorry for the long wait. Got Minecraft back. Anyway, there was a problem that was brought up where people who don't have an account but still want an OC put up. If that's the case, I'm sure it's ok if you put them up in the reviews, but only if you don't have an account. If you do, it's through PM. With that being said, here's chapter 4.**_

I woke up to the sound of women giggling. Deciding not to open my eyes, knowing what I'd see, I felt around the area I could reach and tapped on something. I felt movement on top of me, so I opened my eyes to see Cupa staring groggily down at me. I looked over her shoulder to see who was there. Sure enough, all the other girls I met last night were standing there, along with a few others. Cupa turned around and instantly jumped off of me.

"I-it's not what you think," she stammered, blushing like mad. "He laid with me while I was on the couch, and I passed out."

"I was merely attempting to comfort her," I stated to defend her. "I noticed she was shivering, and not knowing whether it was from fear or the cold that came into the building, I slept with her for the night. I'm sure she'll be a lot better now that it's all over, so I don't have to do it again."

"What a cute story," Jessie said. "Care to share another?"

Who are the others that're with you," I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, well, we have Blazette, Priscilla, Serenity, and my sister Hailey," Ella replied. "The boys that you'll meet later are named Michael, Danny, Felix, and Bryce."

I looked through the new girls that stood before me. Blazette looked like the blaze girl from the Mob Talker mod with her yellow bikini and blonde, fire hair, giving me the confirmation that she was indeed a blaze. Priscilla wore what appeared to be faint yellow clothing, complete with a tail at the back and a black polka dotted pattern, symbolizing an Ocelot. Serenity had the scent of salt water and algae to match her blue, leathery attire, which was just a bikini, to which is slightly more revealing, showing she must be a squid. As for Hailey, I could definitely see the resemblance between her and Ella. Same style of clothing, same posture, and same aura. I had to admit, all the girls there were quite attractive. However, there was something about Cupa that exceeded the others. I had no idea what it was, but she just seemed more than just attractive. I could just feel a link with her that no one else did.

"Hey, are the love birds finally awake," I heard in the other room. I looked over to see Sora, Shayde, Jack and Yaebi walk in, followed by a few other people. "Well, Brian, I'd like to introduce you to Michael, Danny, Felix, and Bryce. They agreed to help you and Jessie find what you're looking for. Besides love, of course, since you obviously found your lover already."

I ignored Sora and looked through the group of guys. Michael had an assassin attire, but didn't seem like that big of a threat. Danny had all the characteristics of a bat, even the presence he had. Even so, he didn't seem capable of causing any harm. Felix looked familiar, like a YouTuber I used to watch, but the shoulders were off. Bryce looked like he had been underneath a rocket ship just as it was getting launched into space, giving me the assumption he was a wither skeleton. Nothing looked as gray as him.

"Would you please just shut up with the accusations already," Cupa shouted. She was blushing so hard, I could see it from behind her.

"What's the matter," Sora asked rhetorically. "Love isn't something you should hide from others, especially from your friends."

"Indeed, it isn't," I said standing up. "However, it isn't an excuse to tease your friends either. So, why don't you all shut up, grow up, and get ready to leave this hell hole before Herobrine, or his lackeys, return to finish what they started."

* * *

Everyone got packed and prepared to leave sooner than I expected. Guess the attack really got them wanting to leave.

"Alright, where do we go from here **(New Achievement: Rip Off Song From Old Show)**," Jack asked.

"There should be a village not far from here," I replied. "If we go straight, we should be able to get there before night-fall." I rummaged through my bag to see what was inside, but my hands ran over something smooth and round. Pulling it out **(not sexual in any way)**, I saw that it was an egg. Putting it on the ground, I fished out more eggs that resembled the first, one for all of us travellers.

"Hey, these look like horse eggs," Priscilla said, examining the eggs closer. "Mob eggs in general shouldn't be able to held by humans. Where did you get them?"

"If I knew, I would've hatched them already," I replied. "How I got them doesn't matter. What does matter is that they're usable. Just grab an egg and smash it into the ground." I decided to do a demonstration so they understand and did as I told them to do. At contact with the ground, a puff of smoke spread throughout the area, followed by a silhouette of a large four legged creature. As the smoke cleared, a brown horse neighed to the air and turned to look at me. I instantly put my hand on its muzzle and pet it, slowly moving to its back to get on. As soon as I got in position, I grabbed a saddle that somehow appeared atop my bag and put it on the horse's back, receiving no debate from it. I then jumped on and grabbed the reins.

"How the hell is that possible," Netherborne Brian asked in amazement. "A horse egg side by smoke bomb?! That's just impossible!"

"Just summon your damn horses and start moving, or I'm leaving with you."

And so, once everyone got saddled up, we set off for the village. What we planned to do after we got there had been postponed until we actually got there. Honestly, I was hoping one of my friends found the village as well and decided to stay there for a while. Though I knew it wasn't possible, I needed some sort of encouragement.

We rode with Ella and Shayde at the front while Cupa and I took the rear. It was a strategized position so I could save everyone's asses if there's ever an ambush or something.

"Hey Brian," Cupa said, "thanks for backing me up this morning. I don't know what would've happened if you didn't intervene."

"They crossed the line, so I put up the boundary," I said. "It's as simple as that." I heard a few snickers ahead of me, so I slowed down so Cupa and I could speak more privately.

"Is what you said true," Cupa asked. "I mean, did you just sleep with me to keep me comfortable?"

"I think so," I replied. "I did feel some sort of feeling for you at that moment, but I wasn't certain what that feeling was sourced by."

"Oh," was all Cupa managed to say. She looked a little disappointed, but then she looked at what I assumed was my sword and her eyes instantly filled with curiosity. "Where did you get that, by the way? It doesn't look like any sword I've encountered."

"I'm not sure," I replied. "It just appeared in my hands. It seems to move all on its own, which helps me a little. Is there any chance you know anything about it?"

"I might," Cupa said with a smirk, "but I'm not gonna tell you. At least, not without a price."

Seeing the gleam in her eyes and the almost unnoticeable lick of her lips, I knew exactly what she wanted and sighed. "How do you want it," I asked, deciding to get it over with.

"On the lips, open mouth," she replied. Giving one more sigh, I moved my horse closer to Cupa and leaned as close to her as I could. Cupa did the same thing, but at a slower rate to purposely build suspense for me. Before our lips collided, though, the horses ahead of us went into a gallop. I tapped Cupa on the shoulder so she could see and did the same as the others, just noticing the burnt building not far from us. I heard Cupa curse behind me, but I was focused on the building. There was someone in there, I knew there was.

My horse instantly stopped a few blocks from the building, so I jumped off and ran to the building, sword in hand. What I didn't expect was that the sword would swing when I was just a block away. Glad it did, though, because all the wood there immediately dematerialized into ash. The only spot that didn't have any ash was where two girls were positioned. One appeared to be unconscious while the other was cradling the unconscious one. She stared at me with fear filled eyes, looking through our entire group, planting her gaze upon someone behind me.

"No. It can't be."

_**And there you have it. Chapter 4 complete. If you don't know what show I ripped off with the achievement, it's a song from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer musical episode. Now, I think I'll also allow you guys to ask my characters questions. Even some dare are allowed for this. Maybe I'll have it a truth or dare story, but I'll just have you guys ask questions or place dare requests here for the moment.**_


End file.
